


What the Fuck am I Saying?

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Original Work
Genre: A sentence a day, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Basically, I'm posting the weirdest sentence I've said every day. If I don't post for a while, don't be fearful. I'm just lazy or can't find my charger. Or both *shrugs*. AT LEAST IM HONEST!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acapellanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/gifts).



"Sparkly, sleepy and asleep."

(In which I quoted Phil as I watched PINOF 8.)


	2. Monday Morning (Can't Sleep, It's Half Past 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning

"SHERBET LEMON!"

In which I can't sleep, it's half past 3 am and I'm reading a fanfic where Harry Potter was mentioned!

Ps: That fic is called "[Highly Misunderstood and Irrevocably Altered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9217733/chapters/20906453)" by shereadsthestars here on AO3!


	3. The Loser Who Journeyed to Find the Pants of Glory

"Found your pants, series over."

~~~

In which I had to journey to get my ma's pants from the dryer and then proceeded to throw them at her and quote The Lego Movie.


	4. I'm such a fucking nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title should tell you what you need to know.

"I still need to figure out the logistics of it all, but I've got it down to a science; I will fit at least two weeks worth of clothing in my suitcase mom."

 

In which I had to pack for my month long trip back east and my mom doubted I could fit more than two outfits in my suitcase. (I'm a fucking wizard bitches.)


	5. I have the tired.

"What is life if not just a prerequisite to death?"

* * *

Or, in which I am tired and wondering what life even is.


	6. SIIIIINGIIIING

"ALL YOU SINNERS STAND UP SING WALUIGI!"

~~

Hallelujah and Waluigi have the same amount of syllables.

Hal-le-lu-jah (hal-LAY-lu-YA)

Wa-lu-i-gi (wa-LOO-wee-GEE)


End file.
